thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Castle of Death
The Black Castle of Death (The Mansion) is the main base of operations for the The Leigion of Doom/League of Villains. The team lives here and makes plans for their next fiendish acts. Unfortunately, it is constantly under attack from heroes. The rooms in the mansion are as follows Main Hall When one first enters the mansion, The villains find themselves in this giant room. It contains a giant staircase which leads to the upper levels of the mansion, as well as trophy cases containing various items which they held. Ever since Darksied's death, a giant statue of him has been erected in this room. Living Room The living room is the main hub of the mansion. Most of the actions and antics happen here. In the front of the room is a giant screen TV, which sits just above a large fireplace. The room is full of sofas and chairs, as well as shelves packed with VHS tapes, DVDs, Blu Ray discs, and video games. Marvin is frequently seen in a large red chair next to the fireplace reading the newpaper. Kitchen Where the meals are prepared. It is a gourmet kitchen with plenty of fancy appliances, used to create a variety of meals. This kitchen is where the villians cooking themselfs and each other some meals. The Library The mansion has an extremely large library filled with books on every subject imaginable. The library is open to all members but major members like Azula prefer to utilize their own personal libraries in their rooms. The library is organized by a system even more efficient than the Restraunt Cheats System dubbed by Wrath as "Wedding Train Bearer System". Ansem is the head librarian, as he is one of the most intelligent members of the Legion of Doom. Ansem knows every single spell there is (that is...amusment spells as he calls them) and even has a special section just for Ansem to look through the How to create Sneaky-Like books. The Dining Room The dining room is the room where all meals are eaten. The seating is organized based on ranking. More important members sit at the ends of the table while newer members sit towards the middle. The dining room has a large fireplace which functions as a portal between the dining room and the kitchen. Hung above the table is an extravigant chandelliere lit with fires of a variety of colors. The room posses four large paintings. The largest is of Black Adam standing over Capt. Marvel's dead boby. The second is of Reptile, with here sitting on a stump starring at the sky with the wolfs. The third is of Shao Khan ordered his minions to throw slaves into the fire. The final painting is of Doomsday beating Superman. The Conference Room The conference room is almost completely dark, lit with only a few torches of green fire. They gather around a table which glows with holograms of whatever the group is talking about. The Villians are wearing white sheet all over their bobies and wearing black or white cloaks with hood. over their heads. The Mission Briefing Room The mission briefing room is directly above the air craft hanger with a window looking down on it. Here, Impmon explains to the members going on missions what their mission is, how to go about it, and what the main objective is. The villians present at conferences do not attend these briefings as they already know everything they need to from the conferences. The Weapon Forge and Armory The newest room in the mansion, designed and contructed by Lelouch. It is a place where villians may make or repair weapons, or obtain ammunition (for those who use guns, such as Scratch and Grounder). There is a large production machine in the room, which is really just for show. In reality, a group of especially-trained toys made by Oogie Boogie create the weapons and ammunition behind the scenes. Members may have the toys make the weapons for them, or choose to create the weapon themselves. The Lab It is located at the lower levels of the final words mansion. It is where Ansem and Dr. Blowhole spends all of their time researching. Bedrooms Many of the rooms in the mansion are bedrooms belonging to different members of the Legion of Doom. Each comes with its own built-in bathroom, and are decorated to their owners' tastes. Wrath's and Sloth's room Sloth shared a room with Wrath for their space. It has his Computer and TV. int the right corner is the Refridgerater and the Balcony outside of thier room. On the Ceilling is the Disco Ball, so they can see how its glowing. They played "the Ghost" under the Sloth's dress. They leave the mansion every winter and came back every spring, just like a birds. Azula's Room being the Members of the Legion of Doom, have the largest bedroom. It has a king-sized bed decorated with Gold and Jewals. Several torches with blue and green fire are used to light the room. Directly across from her bed is a fireplace burning with orange fire. Attached to their room is a large office used by her son, Mr. Roboto. It posses a book shelf filled with Comics, Mangas & Help books, a flame retardent desk, and a large Easle used for plotting. He spends most of the days in the office which is why he is only seen in the The Legion at certain times. No one else, other than him and Azula have access to this room. The room also holds various magical relics inside. The bathroom uses entirely sewer water and is decorated with stone and has a medevial influence on it. The bathtub is the size of a small pool and the shower is large enough to be a seperate room. Behind the fireplace is a secret room where Azula keeps her prized Wedding dress to make Wrath putting it on. It is lit with an orb of light. Only Azula know of this room and use it as something of a storm-celler, only instead of storms, they use it to hide from attackers too powerful for them to handle. It is impossible to access this room without Nation powers. The Noid's Room The Noid inherited Ronald Mcdonald's room upon his retiement. It contained a plain bed, a computer where he organized his schemes, and a rack which displayed his weapons, such as his chainsaw and bazooka. On one of the walls was a dartboard with a picture of Domino's Pizza taped to it. The bathroom was also very small. Rumor also has it that he kept a Colt Diamondback revolver in his shower. Sephiroth's Room Although he is usually at his castle in the Interdimensional Rift, he has his own room at the mansion. This room is extremely different from all the others. Once one takes a step inside, they find themselves in a room with blood painted walls, through which one may see a dark, starry abyss. There is a giant tub of blood which serves as Sephiroth's bed, and a Freddy Krueger's corpes next to it. Marik's Room His bed is comprised of human bones and luxury carpet, of course for him to destroy with his ax. This is the darkest room in the house, one small torch is the only thing that lights this gigantic room. It is solid black with silk-like sheets. The luxury of the god of hell is massive and easy to see. There is also a giant library of books in their room, as Marik are some of the most intelligent member. He prefers to teach others of the dark arts, including necromancy, witchcraft, and wizzardry and prefers to practice his satanic spells...occasionally destroying part of the egypt. This is also the prime reason why Marik pays for the insurance. For the most part, it is him that tear up the place. There is a pit that goes straight to hell. This is used as an emergency exit for Marik. Smokey also secretly put a special tunnel in. In the bathroom there is a hellish toilet, and a specially designed shower to cleanse the demonic god of purity. There is a special office behind the Library wall that is where Ansem does most of his work. He doesn't even know of this hidden office. The documents are highly classified, and deal with how Marik wishes to one day destroy all there is and become supreme ruler of all. Dr Blowhole's room Dr.Blowhole has a big bedroom complete with labratory and a watchtower and all. It's no surprise to some it is indeed the attic of the mansion where he sleeps. He is the first to go into fight since he sees the enemy coming first. Or he insults them from a safe distance. His bed is made from Water. Dr. Blowhole has a small tv. He spends more time with his PSP and Nintendo DS. Also on his walls are several hitlists, torn posters of Disney villians, and the lots of girl boxers of Ino's and women's briefs of Ishizu's that Red X stole and hang up there. Blowhole's bigger part is the lab where he as said conduct savage experiments, cruel tortures or makes new inventions. Though the attic is blown up a lot it doesn't seem to affect the mansion... it's more like it was build that way. Skeletor's room he still has has a huge bedroom where he sleeps. The room is designed to look like his throne room at Barad-Dur which is built with dazzling Grayskull architecture. Skelator sleeps in a double bed which he sleeps on the left side (he says hes saving the right side for Revy). His room is very dark and full with death traps such as a trapdoor to a lava pit, several fire 'springs' (that can also use Morgul fire, Angbad fire, Doomfire and Shadow fire) which shoot fire at people who step on them and even a device that summons a Balrog that kills any intruders. His room also has many dark magical artifacts of great power and a weapons rack for keeping his mace and swords. Skelator also has a TV with a PS3. He used to have a PS2 but it stopped working for no reason. Skeator has a large desk where he has many spell books which he uses to study and invent new powers, maps, figurines and chessboards that he uses to plan his next attacks, as well as other books to invent and build new weapons and instruments of torture.In his bathroom he has a large bathtub, a large shower as well as a hottub which he never explains why he has. He gets his bathwater directly from the saline Sea of Nurn He alo has a 'bed' for a highly dangerous Fellbeast that eats anyone who intrudes his bedroom. His door also is locked with complex magical defenses making breaking in possible only by HUGELY powerful magic/force users Selim Bradley's Room Selim's room in the mansion is relatively strange. Everything in the room is black. Black walls, black bed, black dresser, black coat racks. Even his toilet in his bathroom is black. The walls in his room are incredibly high. He has a computer and a laptop, along with a brand new wall mounted television on each of his huge four walls. He also has Star Wars posters, a Saw poster, and strangest of all, an Owl poster. His room is always locked and is rarely intruded upon. He also has a gigantic black refrigerator which he puts all of his food in. Selim's room is usually not intruded upon except for himself and usually some of his friends. Impmon's Room Impmons room is small room, cause it fits perfect with him. He has a self-made Digidestined crest in a glass case called The Crest of Darkness, his own red gloves, his own Masamune sword, and an exact replica of the pen used to draw Happy Face. He also has a portrait over his bed featuring Azula, Dr. Blowhole, thier daughter, two elder sons and one baby son. Finally, he has his trusty computer, which he uses as a portal to the digi-world, and his own personal TV and Nintendo Wii. Scratch and Grounder's Room This room is a more basic room. It has a small table, a bookcase without books, and a bed. Scratch and Grounder also has a computer, were they mostly plays games on Y8Games.com or watches videos on Youtube. It is designed with white. The room is very lightful, but pretty small. Their are some magazines in the bathroom. This room is also pretty close to the library. Dr.Nefarious's Room Nefarious's room is mainly a Labtory-type room. It has a standard metal bed with laced sheets, and a desk where he keeps his DSi. It contains mainly tourture devices and the remains of previous souls he has put to their doom. Category:Worlds and Places Category:The League Of Villains Category:Members of Dimitri's Assemble